Le Yamakasi du Septième
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Stiles est un jeune auteur aux journées chargées. Son appart est au septième étage, mais y a des travaux, et donc des gars derrière sa fenêtre. Et notamment un. Un canon... Mais connard. Un canonnard. Et Stiles ne dort plus. Alors il craque. / STEREK / UA / Crack!fic / No!Werewolves
1. PARTIE 1

****TITRE**** **:** Le Yamakasi du Septième.

 ** **GENRE**** **:** UA, Humour, Friendship, Romance ( et craquage. Un peu quand même. )

 ** **PLOT**** **:** Stiles est un jeune auteur aux journées chargées. Son petit appart est au septième et y a des gars à sa fenêtre. Et y a ce bonhomme... Ce canon. Mais connard. Un canonnard. Et Stiles ne dors plus. Alors il craque.

 ** **PARING :**** Sterek, of course !

 ** **RATING**** **:** T, juste pour les vulgarités.

 ** **BÊTA**** **:** C'est **TenshinNeko** qui a corrigé cette histoire :P

 ** **NOTE**** **: •** Cette idée est basée sur la situation très cocasse que de voir la tête d'un bonhomme à ma fenêtre alors que je vis au septième étage – j'ai screené mes statuts FB pour les poster sur ma page, si vous voulez allez y jeté un coup d'oeil – Bon, c'était l'année dernière, très exactement un an d'ailleurs, et du coup bah voilà :) J'espère que vous allez vous marrer comme moi je me suis éclater à le faire.

 **•** Officiellement, c'est un **OS**. Mais il est trop gros, alors je le posterais en **trois parties.**

 **•** Joyeux anniversaire ma Kitsuuuu \O/

 ** **DISCLAIMER :**** C'est toujours pas moi qui possède Stiles, Derek et toute la clique. C'est triste :/

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **• **Le Yamakasi du Septième •****

 ** **\- Partie 1 -****

Stiles sut que sa journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer quand il ouvrit les yeux avec un mal de crâne à en réveiller les morts. C'était un véritable tambour qui frappait, encore et encore sous son crâne, et qui semblait ne pas vouloir se stopper et lui laisser terminer ses heures de sommeil. Encore brumeux et fatigué, ses yeux louchant lui apprirent que le réveil n'indiquait que sept heures trente, soit moins de trois heures de sommeil et c'était _inacceptable._

Se redressant en position assise dans son lit, le jeune homme gémit de douleur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Sa migraine ne voulait pas bouger d'un poil et...

Il rouvrit les yeux.

C'était bien plus qu'un mal de crâne tambourinant et lancinant, c'était de vrais coups de marteau qu'il entendait, et ça provenait de la rue. Pestant, il se redressa et tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre dans sa partie salon, frissonnant un peu d'avoir été réveillé aussi tôt, la fatigue lui donnant des sueurs froides. Et comme l'été était déjà bien entamé, il dormait seulement armé de son boxer et bien sûr maintenant, il avait froid !

Les yeux encore brumeux, il se batailla avec ses rideaux occultant avant de rater deux fois la poignée de sa fenêtre pour réussir ENFIN à l'ouvrir, gémissant de douleur devant l'éclat BIEN TROP LUMINEUX du soleil qui lui agressa la rétine. Il cligna un instant des paupières, afin de s'adapter à la lumière du soleil et...

\- Bonjour.

Et il y avait un mec qui levait les yeux vers lui, juste derrière sa rambarde en fer forgé.

Et il était au septième étage.

\- AAAAAAAAAH !

Oui, ça, c'était le cri semblable à celui d'un écureuil dont la queue se retrouve bloquée dans un grille-pain que Stiles poussa en sautant en arrière, le cœur cessant de battre un instant sous la peur.

LA TÊTE D'UN MEC !

AU SEPTIEME !

UN PUTAIN DE YAMAKASI !

Et en tombant en arrière, le pauvre bonhomme en manque de sommeil, se prit les pieds dans la chaise de son bureau à côté de la fenêtre. Battant des bras pour retrouver l'équilibre qu'il n'avait pas déjà d'ordinaire pour finalement tomber en arrière sur sa table basse en bois. Cognant le bras dans le coin de la table avant de s'étaler par terre - et au passage s'enfoncer sa multiprise dans le creux des reins.

Bref.

Il avait mal.

\- Hey, ça va ? Désolé mec, tout va bien ?

Et voilà qu'il entendait des voix.

Gémissant de douleur, Stiles se redressa sur ses coudes - dont l'un était douloureux, rappelons-le - et papillonna des yeux pour faire fuir les petites étoiles de toutes les couleurs qui dansaient sur ses rétines, dû au surplus d'adrénaline et de la peur soudaine, accompagnée d'une douleur imprévue.

À sa fenêtre, le petit bonhomme qui lui avait causé une frayeur de tous les diables s'accrochait à la rambarde et le regardait d'un air désolé.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas de faire des frayeurs pareilles aux pauvres gens ?! Je viens de frôler l'infarctus !

Le bonhomme eut un sourire désolé.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, vraiment désolé vieux.

Vieux, vieux, nanmého, Stiles était sûr que le bonhomme était à peine plus vieux que lui, d'abord !

Le jeune homme cligna un peu plus des yeux en regardant plus attentivement. La peau halée, un sourire plein de fossettes, un bras tatoué et un t-shirt couvert de peinture, un casque de travaux sur la tête... Au septième étage...

Stiles sentit tout le sang quitter son visage et une sueur froide remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Titubant, il se redressa et passa une main sur tous les papiers qui traînaient sur sa table basse, pour tenter de trouver une feuille en particulier... Rha, il savait qu'il devait s'acheter un tableau en liège pour y accrocher les trucs importants !

 _AHA !_

Il parcourut la lettre des yeux rapidement alors que le bonhomme à la fenêtre lui demandait de nouveau si tout allait bien, s'il ne s'était pas trop fait mal.

Gémissant de désespoir, Stiles laissa sa tête tomber sur la table basse.

Avec toutes ses conneries au boulot et son roman qui lui pompait toute son énergie, il avait totalement oublié.

Le ravalement de façade. Des travaux. Un échafaudage devant sa fenêtre, à compter d'aujourd'hui.

\- Mec, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Lui demanda ENCORE UNE FOIS le charpentier. Le mécano. Bref, le bonhomme à sa fenêtre.

\- Commphrdtempschavadurché ?

\- Euuuuuuuh...

Soupirant de désespoir - oui, encore - Stiles releva la tête - parce que vraiment, parler avec le nez écrasé contre du bois, c'est pas la meilleure idée du monde niveau locution et compréhension pour l'autre - et fit un pauvre sourire désabusé.

\- Combien de temps ils vont durer, ces travaux ? Ce n'est pas précisé.

\- Oh ! Eh bien...

Le cœur de Stiles tressauta quand il vit le bonhomme s'accrocher d'une main à sa barrière et se reculer beaucoup trop dans le vide pour sa santé mentale, pour pouvoir jeter un œil global à l'étage.

\- Jusqu'au quatrième étage, je dirais trois semaines. Mais pour les étages qui restent, et pour le toit-

Stiles étouffa un nouveau gémissement. Parce qu'ils allaient faire un truc sur le toit en plus ?! Déjà que les murs de ce vieil immeuble n'étaient pas super niveau isolation, genre, il pouvait entendre parfaitement les discussions téléphoniques de sa voisine de palier, et même entendre la musique des fois un peu trop forte de l'étudiant au cinquième... Mais le toit, c'était pire ! Il pouvait entendre les oiseaux picorer et faire leurs nids dans les anciennes cheminées juste au-dessus de son lit, alors des mecs qui faisaient... Dieu seul - et l'entrepreneur – savaient quoi ?!

\- -je dirais un peu plus longtemps, un mois, un mois et demi.

Stiles cligna des yeux et l'ouvrier eu de nouveau un sourire désolé.

\- Vous aviez oublié, hein ?

Incapable de parler, le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé alors. Au moins demain, vous vous en souviendrez.

Stiles se frotta les yeux en baillant. Bah merde alors...

\- Voyez le bon côté des choses ! Encouragea l'ouvrier. Vous êtes réveillé tôt pour passer une bonne journée !

Amusé par l'entrain du jeune homme, Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Ouais... J'ai beaucoup de chance... Lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

Ça allait être un long mois. Un très long mois.

.*.

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une FORT LONGUE semaine que les travaux se faisaient juste devant ses fenêtres. Et comme Stiles était quelqu'un de très chanceux - une balle perdue dû à un home run, vous pouviez être sûrs que c'était pour sa paume ; la balle à blanc d'un spectacle,BIM, il se la prenait entre les deux yeux ; un seul yaourt périmé dans un restaurant, c'était pour lui – BREF, il avait toujours beaucoup de chance, et cette année-là ne faisait pas exception : alors que les travaux venaient juste de commencer, une canicule s'abattait sur les États-Unis.

Et lui vivait sous les toits, son appartement était baigné de soleil, du matin jusqu'au soir – enfin, jusqu'à dix-neuf heures – avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Le temps que la fraîcheur de la nuit tombe sur la ville et passe la barrière de ses fenêtres et de ses rideaux occultant, il n'avait que quelques pauvres heures de fraîcheur chez lui, quatre à six heures, avant que la température remonte en flèche et que son petit appartement – ou plutôt chambre de bonne, mais, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était petit, cosy et chaleureux - beaucoup trop en été d'ailleurs – ne se transforme en marmite à vapeur.

En clair, chaque été depuis qu'il habitait seul ici, il vivait les fenêtres ouvertes, même quand il dormait.

Sauf que...

Sauf que.

Il y avait les ouvriers.

Gentils petits ouvriers.

Couvert de sueurs et de plâtre, gentils petits ouvriers.

\- Stiles manquait vraiment de sommeil. -

Oh, ils n'étaient pas méchants. Après tout, ils faisaient leur boulot, rien de plus. Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, parce qu'en plus, ils étaient vraiment sympathique. Stiles savait qu'ils arrivaient à sept heures, sept heures quinze, et contrairement au premier jour, où ils avaient été obligé de marteler son mur pour monter l'échafaudage, ils étaient le plus silencieux possibles jusqu'à huit heures et des poussières, où là enfin, ils se permettaient à commencer à se parler pour... Bah, pour le chantier.

Et Stiles commençait vraiment à manquer de sommeil. Parce que normalement, il rentrait du boulot à cinq heures trente et dormait jusqu'à seize heures, quelques fois dix-sept heures, avant de se réveiller et de vaquer à ses occupations. Pour ensuite partir travailler à la station pour vingt-et-une heures et passer la nuit là-bas.

Sauf que voilà, avec les ouvriers à ses fenêtres, pas moyen de dormir jusqu'à dix-sept heure comme d'habitude.

Alors dès le troisième jour, il avait pris l'habitude de quitter son lit à huit heures trente, neuf heures - trois pauvres et maigres heures de sommeil - et faire couler une GRANDE cafetière, pour se réveiller, tenir toute la journée et la nuit à venir. Et puis, hey, comme ça, juste comme ça, il avait ouvert la fenêtre et proposer un café au mec qui lui avait coûté un bleu magnifique du coude remontant jusqu'à son épaule. Le bonhomme l'avait ébloui d'un sourire qui avait presque fait trois fois le tour de sa tête et comme ça, ils s'étaient mis à papoter.

Il s'appelait Scott, le bonhomme, le Yamakasi embusqué. Il avait un an de moins que lui, soit 23 ans, il était adorable et super sympa. Un bonhomme en or, et en quelques heures, ils étaient devenu potes comme cochon, autour d'un café un poil trop fort. Après tout, Stiles était quelqu'un de très sociale, et Scott semblait être fait du même matériau.

Et il aimait les comics. Il en lisait des vrais, comme Stiles. Ça, ça avait déclenché un putain de débat sur le meilleur Avenger - et ouais, peut-être que Stiles dénigrait les films, mais ça c'était un autre débat - pour qu'au final, ils se mettent d'accord sur un point : Personne ne pouvait détrôner Deadpool.

\- D'ailleurs, t'as entendu les rumeurs ? Ils vont essayer de rebondir sur le Wolverine Origine pour faire un Deadpool. Déclara Stiles en sirotant son verre de jus d'orange.

\- Urk, je suis tellement pas convaincu par ce film, p'tain. Jura Scott en grognant, assit en tailleur contre une des barres de fer de l'échafaudage.

C'était le septième jour des travaux. Et Stiles cumulait à peine vingt heures de sommeil depuis une semaine, ses nerfs commençaient doucement à lâcher, mais il ne disait rien. Il grappillait des siestes sur son canapé, de temps en temps, et ça lui suffisait, pour le moment. C'était la pause dèj' du bonhomme, et il était venu manger son sandwich au septième pour papoter avec Stiles. Une fois, trois jours plus tôt, le samedi, un collège de Scott était venu avec lui, un grand gringalet au sourire encore plus éblouissant que celui de Scotty, des bouclettes blondes sous son casque bleu et de petites taches de peinture sur le nez. Il répondait au doux prénom d'Isaac et était timide et peureux comme un p'tit mouton prêt à être sacrifié - et non, Stiles n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues sortant tout droit de la Genèse, nan nan ( « _Dis, ton père ne s'appellerait pas Abraham par hasard ?_ » ) nan, c'était pas son genre. Et Stiles lui avait offert un petit café, et le gamin avait rougi.

Il avait rougi, pour un café, putain.

 _A-do-ra-ble._

Ce gamin, sérieux... Stiles ne l'avait vu qu'une heure, lors de leur pause déj', et avait entre-aperçus les autres bonhommes qui s'occupaient des travaux, mais le petit frisé était chou.

\- Y a Thor 2 qui sort bientôt. Tu vas aller le voir ? Lui demanda Scott, le ramenant à l'instant T.

\- Nope. Grimaça Stiles. Hors de quest', franchement, un dieu super-héros, n'importe quoi. Et franchement, la BA ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu tout le film.

\- ... C'est la même chose avec les autres Marvel, hein. Leurs BAs résument toujours les films, hm ? Ton argument est caduc.

\- ... Commence pas à m'faire chier. Bouda Stiles en le fusillant du regard, provoquant le rire de cet abruti au sourire plein de fossettes.

\- Allez, dis tout, pourquoi tu veux pas aller le voir ?

\- ...Jchèmpajakteur.

\- ... Wut ?

\- J'aime pas l'acteur ! V'la, t'es content ?

Scott le regarda quelques instants, avant qu'un fou rire ne le prenne, résonnant contre les murs de son petit appartement, se répercutant sur les façades des immeubles alentour bien plus petits.

Vexé, Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse et gonfla les joues, s'affalant dans sa chaise de bureau qu'il avait collé à sa fenêtre ouverte pour discuter avec ce traître se bidonnant désormais contre le mur de son étage.

\- McCall !

Scotty s'étrangla dans son rire, perdant tout sourire et se redressa en regardant sa montre, alors qu'un autre charpentier, un de ceux que Stiles n'avait pas encore vu, grimpait jusqu'à eux.

\- La pause est finie depuis 15 minutes déjà, et Peter veut te voir.

Ouais, Stiles manquait peut-être de sommeil. Mais il était soudainement très alerte en face de l'ouvrier.

Bah merde alors, il était encore plus canon celui-là. C'était une clause obligatoire pour bosser dans cette entreprise de construction, ou quoi ?

Un peu plus grand que Scotty, des bras musclés comme ceux de son calendrier des dieux du stade installé contre le mur de sa kitchinette, un marcel blanc - Stiles avait un sérieux problème avec les marcels, qui moulaient les corps huileux de sueur sous cette canicule, _mother of Hulk_ ! - et un bleu de travail qui pendait sur ses hanches, des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens, une barbe de trois jours et des yeux bleus aux reflets gris, OH BAH SHIT ALORS !

Ouais, peut-être qu'il bavait un peu.

\- Derek ! S'exclama Scott. Désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure passée, je vais voir Peter tout de suite.

Il fit un signe de main vers un Stiles qui tentait de calmer ses hormones malmenées par la fatigue et par le magnifique bonhomme qui venait de les rejoindre au dernier étage de ce vieil immeuble.

\- Je te présente Stiles. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé.

Le dénommé Derek lui jeta un regard neutre, le jugeant du regard.

Et Stiles n'aimait pas être jugé. Ni du regard, ni par les collèges de son père, ni même par ses amis. Ses nerfs le tiraillèrent et il répondit au regard du dénommé Derek par un regard tout aussi... Neutre.

\- Ah oui. Celui que t'as réveillé le premier jour.

Stiles rêvait, ou son ton était dédaigneux ?

\- Y en a qui ont de la chance, de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée.

OK ! Son ton était pourrit et carrément dédaigneux.

Maintenant, son regard était peut-être un peu noir. Sauf que Stiles n'était pas très doué dans les œillades meurtrières, il était plus familier avec le sarcasme.

\- Hey dis-donc, connard. Tu s'ras gentil, tu vas garder tes réflexions pour toi.

Ouais, sauf qu'il était fatigué. Le sarcasme s'était fait la malle désormais.

Scott le regarda, surpris, tout comme le bonhomme.

La fatigue lui provoquait un putain de mal de crâne, le soleil n'aidait pas, et ce connard de beau-gosse osait se pointer et dire des conneries ? Vas te faire foutre, belle gueule !

\- Scotty, on s'voit demain. Derek, à jamais !

Et au risque de mourir de déshydratation dans son appartement transformé en sauna, il referma la fenêtre de son salon d'un air rageur, baissant les rideaux occultant en un tour de main, et fit la même chose avec la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il eut le temps d'entendre Scott vociféré contre Derek, lui reprochant ses gros sabots et sa manie de se mettre tout le monde à dos.

\- Je l'aime bien moi, ce mec !

Stiles eut un maigre sourire fatigué et il se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit, dans la pénombre toute relative de son appart.

Et même s'il faillit mourir de chaud ce jour-là, il s'endormit comme une souche et dormit huit heures d'affiler. Et il fut presque en retard à son boulot.

.*.

Il avait revu le connard-mais-canon - _canonnard_ ? - dénommé Derek le lendemain, après être rentré du boulot et juste avant que Scott ne vienne s'installer au septième pour grailler un bout avec lui. En fait, c'était plus précisément Isaac qui l'avait abordé. Le grand gringalet à boucles blondes s'était pointé à son étage avec le connard alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer. Il avait dormi quelques heures, mais n'avait pas pu dormir aussi longtemps que la veille puisqu'ils avaient commencé à bosser sur le toit. Et juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Alors il avait quitté son lit, ouvert les fenêtres et s'était affalé sur son pouf tout douillet, le calant entre son canapé et la table basse qu'il avait débarrassée. Puis il avait sorti ses brouillons, ses feuilles et ses carnets de recherches, ainsi que ses stylos et ses feutres pour s'étaler sur le bois de la table. Assis en tailleur sur le pouf, il avait réussi à avancer un peu sur une idée qui le tiraillait depuis quelques mois déjà.

Son prochain roman allait envoyer du pâté ! Enfin, s'il ne se noyait pas sous ses recherches. Parce que oui, il était trop pointilleux, comme d'habitude. Avant même d'avoir une trame qui tenait la route, il faisait toutes les recherches pour palier à toutes les situations et il croulait sous les infos : tout pleins de feuilles, quelques fois imprimées, quelques fois écrites à la main, mais toutes étaient recouvertes de flèches de couleurs, certains passages étaient surlignés, des paragraphes entiers des fois. Mais bordel, ça allait être cool.

Et ce fut les mains couvertes de traces de couleurs, trois feutres dans la main droite et deux dans la main gauche, ainsi que deux bouchons dans la bouche qu'Isaac le trouva.

\- Je te dérange, peut-être ? Ricana Boucle d'Or.

Stiles releva les yeux pour voir le blondinet à sa fenêtre, le canonnard - décidément ouais, ça lui convenait parfaitement - portant deux planches de tôles gondolées sous le bras juste derrière lui. L'auteur en herbe cracha les bouchons, qui rebondirent sur les feuilles. Il ne réussit qu'a en rattraper un, l'autre tomba à quelques mètres de lui, plus proche de la fenêtre que de là où il était installé. Et il gémit de découragement.

\- Nan, t'inquiète, je...

Il fit un geste de la main pour montrer les feuilles sur la table. Il tendit le bras pour baisser le son de la musique qui tournait sur son ordi, en équilibre précoce sur un coin de sa table. Puis il soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix maussade.

\- Ça me gêne de te demander ça, mais... Ça te dérangerait de nous filer de l'eau ? On en a plus, et on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre une pause pour aller au magasin racheter une bouteille d'eau...

Et là, mon dieu, Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Boucle d'Or lui fit des yeux de petits chiots battus tout larmoyant.

Sérieusement ? Il le prenait pour un sadique ? C'était la putain de canicule, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait les laisser mourir de soif ? Il n'allait même pas rechigner à donner quelques glaçons au canonnard - ouais, jouer avec les glaçons, c'est sympa, surtout sur des abs aussi bien sculptés que les siens - BAH OUI ! Il était peut-être un connard, mais bordel, il était toujours canon, MERDE !

Stiles couina - la fatigue, ses ravages vol. 1 - et sauta sur ses pieds, titubant un instant alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Beh, il faisait vraiment chaud, et peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû rester immobile un peu trop longtemps, c'était comme si sa circulation sanguine se remettait à tourner comme une vielle machine rouillée et décidait soudainement que ça devait être super sympa de se faire un meeting dans son cerveau et sous ses paupières - la fatigue, ses ravages vol. 2 -.

\- Évites de faire un malaise, gamin. Officiellement, on a pas le droit de pénétrer chez les particuliers.

Parce qu'en plus, le canonnard avait une voix magnifique de ténor. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il parle, hein ?

\- T'inquiète, connard. Je te ferais pas le plaisir de crever aujourd'hui. Pas devant toi en tout cas. Ricana Stiles.

Hey, c'était que Sarky'sarcasme était de retour ! Enfin... en partie.

En relevant les yeux vers eux, il vit Isaac regarder Stiles et le canonnard tour à tour, comme s'il était genre, ULTRA choqué. Et le canonnard avait haussé un sourcil - sexy d'ailleurs, le sourcil - et souriait en coin, les tôles ondulées posées contre sa hanche et ses bras - ses bras si musclés, _mother of Hulk_ (!) - croisées sur son torse - et sur ses abdos.

Concentration Stiles, CONCENTRATION !

Il n'avait pas vu jusque-là, mais dans la main de Boucle d'Or, y avait une bouteille d'eau totalement vide. Stiles s'avança et tendit la main.

\- Je vais vous remplir ça.

Le sourire de Boucle d'Or était encore plus éblouissant que ce soleil caniculaire. Peut-être que Stiles allait bronzer si le gamin continuait à lui montrer ses quenottes Colgate comme ça.

Il attrapa donc la bouteille - deux litres d'ailleurs - et la remplie avec l'eau d'une de ses bouteilles qui étaient dans le frigo avant de la leur rendre avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu nous sauves la vie, merci ! Déclara Isaac avec un soupir de bonheur avant d'avaler une gorgée. On t'en doit une !

\- Que veux-tu. Le cinquième, c'est la discothèque, le sixième, c'est l'animalerie, et le septième, c'est la cafétéria. Ricana Stiles.

Isaac sourit de plus belle avant de dodeliner de la tête.

\- C'est vrai que la madame du sixième croule sous les chats.

\- Ouais, mais ils sont ador-

Stiles ne put terminer sa phrase, puisqu'un bâillement sauvage faillit lui déchirer les joues. Et Derek'anonnard ricana.

\- Faut pioncer la nuit, au lieu de faire la bringue.

\- Parle pour toi, mon coco. Rétorqua Stiles en le fusillant du regard.

Mais il n'était pas noir, le regard. Peut-être qu'il était trop fatigué pour être sérieux. Ou peut-être qu'au final, cet abruti commençait à le faire marrer.

\- Je dors très bien la nuit, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Toi par contre, t'as vraiment une gueule de zombi.

Mouais, non. Un connard. Un canon connard. Bref, un canonnard. Un canard ?

\- Coin coin.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'une sieste, bordel.

Les deux ouvriers le fixèrent, un air interdit pour l'un, un air amusé pour l'autre. Et lui, fatigué. Il cligna des yeux, renifla un instant pour reprendre contenance, avant de se pencher, récupérer son bouchon, et siffloter en retournant à sa table basse, à ses feuilles, à ses recherches.

\- Bossez bien !

\- ... Toi aussi.

Voix sexy.

\- Et encore merci pour l'eau !

Voix joyeuse.

Et juste comme ça, ils disparurent sur le toit. Stiles resta quelques instants à fixer sa table basse et ses feuilles. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de bosser. Il avait déjà assez avancé comme ça, ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui.

Il laissa ses affaires en place, puisqu'il comptait retravailler dessus le lendemain, et baissa les rideaux occultant toute en gardant les fenêtres ouvertes. Ça ne créait aucune pénombre, mais ça réduisait au moins la luminosité. Il attrapa son portable et régla une alarme pour pioncer quelques heures. Il ne mangera pas avec Scotty ce midi, mais bon. Ce n'était pas bien grave. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

Il se laissa tomber sur le ventre, la tête directe dans son oreiller. Et dans le silence de son appartement, il entendit parfaitement.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que t'avais raison, Derek. Stiles bosse chez lui. Scott te doit dix dollars. Entendit-il provenir d'Isaac, d'une voix un peu impressionnée.

\- Depuis quand c'est un putain de nom, Stiles ?

Le nez dans son oreiller et les yeux clos, le dénommé Stiles - et ouais, en effet, c'était pas un nom, mais Derek'anonnard n'avait pas à le savoir - sourit au grognement d'ours de l'ouvrier.

Peut-être pas si canard que ça finalement.

* * *

 _ _Je vous ai dit que c'était un craquage. Ça vous a plus ?__

 _ _La suite dans... Hm... Samedi ? :D__

 _ _xoxo, 'Win__


	2. PARTIE 2

_****Je saiiis, je suis faible, j'avais dit Samedi... Mais bon, vous allez pas vous plaindre, hein ?****_

* * *

 ** **BÊTA**** **:** C'est **TenshinNeko** qui a corrigé cette histoire :P

 ** **DISCLAIMER :**** C'est toujours pas moi qui possède Stiles, Derek et toute la clique. C'est triste :/

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **• **Le Yamakasi du Septième •****

 ** **\- Partie 2 -****

Stiles bailla à s'en arracher la mâchoire tout en verrouillant sa porte derrière lui. Enfin dans la sécurité de son appartement, il se permit de soupirer - ou peut-être haleter, au choix - et de pester contre Jackson, jetant son sac sur son canapé avant d'aller se servir un grand verre d'eau.

\- Espèce de petit enfoiré, je t'en foutrais des soirées trop arrosées. « _Mais toi, tu peux pas comprendre, puisque tu sors jamais, hein Stil'kiki ?_ », je t'emmerde ! Singea-t-il en se donnant des airs pompeux et prenant une voix haut perchée, comme Jackson le faisait toujours.

Il n'avait pas allumé les lumières, ça ne servait à rien. Comme toujours, il avait rouvert les rideaux occultants avant de partir à son travail.

La pénombre de la nuit commençait à se diluer dans des couleurs pastel, le soleil prêt à percer l'horizon, zébrant le ciel de turquoise tirant sur le violet, qui se mélangeaient au rouge sang. Quant aux rares nuages qui parsemaient le ciel, ils étaient roses, et ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des bouts de barbe-à-papa, qui donnaient faim au p'tit Stiles fatigué. Il était six heures et des poussières, peut-être allait-il même rester éveillé assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se lever entièrement. Au point où il en était, peut-être n'allait-il pas dormir du tout.

En se traînant à son canapé et attrapant une cigarette, il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et avoir un peu plus de fraîcheur, malheureusement son petit orteil fit une rencontre surprise avec le bord de son bureau. Se rattrapant à la poignée de la fenêtre, il se mit à jurer en l'ouvrant, s'agrippant à sa barrière tout en sautillant, la main enserrée autour de ses orteils douloureux.

\- Putain. De connard. De Jackson. Tout. Est. Putain. De. Ta. Faute. Merde ! Eut-il envie de hurler de douleur, mais il faisait à peine jour et il ne voulait réveiller personne.

Alors il avait pesté. Un peu fort, c'est vrai, mais il avait besoin que ça sorte. Il alluma sa cigarette et inspira la fumée doucement, fermant les yeux sous le petit vent frais qui s'échoua sur son visage.

Et là, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, n'allait pas... Plutôt ce qu'il avait remarqué jusque-là sans pour autant l'analyser. Alors que bon, vu l'heure, ça aurait dû faire tilt dans sa tête : Il y avait de la musique. Basse, douce, et pas bien loin. En fait, à sa droite, sur l'échafaudage juste après la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Surprit, mais aussi amusé en reconnaissant la musique, il passa à la seconde fenêtre et l'ouvrit. C'était _Monody_ , de _TheFatRat_ , une de ses chansons du moment, il l'écoutait quasiment en boucle, ce qui lui donnait la pèche comme pas possible. Rien de mieux que cette musique le matin pour bien se réveiller en dansant un peu. Enfin, elle et _Hello_ de _OMFG_.

Il avait pris l'habitude de lever les yeux pour regarder les gens présent sur l'échafaudage. Quand Scott voulait manger avec lui, il s'asseyait sur le dernier palier, à une demie tête au-dessus de Stiles. Par contre, quand il était sur le palier d'en dessous, il arrivait à peu près à son nez. En fait, ils n'avaient jamais été face à face à proprement parler.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Scott qui était assis contre un pylône, regardant le soleil se lever en écoutant la musique de la radio, assez bas pour que personne ne puisse entendre à part Stiles et Derek.

Parce que ouais, c'était Derek'aconnard qui semblait assez plongé dans ses pensées pour ne pas avoir entendu son arrivée. Stiles se permit de le regarder quelques instants en s'accoudant à sa barrière.

\- Déjà là ? Constata-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

Derek ne sursauta pas, il ne fit que dodeliner de la tête.

\- À peine rentré ? Dit-il d'une voix calme et profonde.

Stiles aurait bien aimé l'envoyer chier, parce que les réflexions, ça allait bien deux secondes, mais il était trop fatigué pour ça. Alors il ne fit que soupirer lamentablement.

\- T'es chiant. T'aurais pas parrainé Jackson dans une autre vie ? Vous vous entendriez comme larron en foire. Soupira-t-il avant de bâiller de nouveau.

Derek tourna la tête et baissa les yeux vers lui. Il était dans sa tenue de chantier, mais sans son casque qui était à côté de ses jambes pliées.

\- Tu devrais vraiment dormir la nuit. C'est fait pour ça.

\- Pour le commun des mortels, peut-être. Moi, je suis Batman.

\- ... Pardon ?

\- Tu veux voir ma bat mobile ? C'est le bolide bleu en bas, juste devant le restaurant japonais.

Derek pencha la tête de l'autre côté et tira le cou pour entre apercevoir la jeep bleue.

\- Sympa, le tacot.

\- Ma plus longue relation à ce jour, si on oublie ma main droite.

Stiles craquait complètement. Il se frotta le front alors que Derek le regardait, interdit. Il devait sérieusement le prendre pour un fou, et Stiles ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, il avait l'impression de sombrer un peu plus. Trop de fatigue.

\- Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu te pointes aussi tôt ici ?

Derek le regarda quelques instants avant d'embrasser du regard la ville qui s'éveillait doucement en contrebas.

\- J'adore la ville, la nuit.

Puis il releva les yeux vers le soleil se levant, embrasant le ciel de couleurs incroyables et éphémères. Il désigna du menton le tableau presque fabuleux et Stiles comprit. Pas besoin de mots pour ça.

Un nouveau bâillement.

\- Repose-toi.

D'où Derek'anonnard lui donnait des ordres ?

\- Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais il y a comme des travaux chez moi. Le repos, ce sera une autre fois.

Derek ricana - il semblait beaucoup aimer ça. Ça devait être son côté canard.

\- Alors dors la nuit.

\- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Grogna-t-il.

Alors oui, peut-être n'était-ce pas la faute directe de Derek, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit victime de son grumpy moment. Et Derek était présent. Et c'était un connard. Canon. Et un canard. Stiles commençait d'ailleurs à s'y perdre avec tous ces canonnards, connard canon canard.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi la refaire, cette façade, personne la voit, putain.

\- Mis à part peut-être tes vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis au septième. L'appartement le plus haut du quartier. J'ai aucun putain de vis-à-vis jusqu'aux HLM des quartiers sud !

\- Alors quoi ? On aurait dû arrêter les travaux au cinquième ?

Derek avait haussé un sourcil et le coin de ses lèvres s'étiraient un peu. Un tooooooout petit peu. Mais elles s'étiraient. Et ça déconcentrait Stiles. Canard !

... Il disait quoi déjà ?

\- Sympa c'que t'écoute. Lâcha-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Mais c'était comme si Derek était un chat - un putain de gros chat angora avec de longs et soyeux poils noirs, et l'air le plus pimbêche qu'il lui serait donné de voir, cet air de dire « _Moi, je pense donc je suis, et je sais pourquoi je suis, n'en déplaise à Descartes, va me chercher mon Sheba, esclave !_ » - qui viendrait d'engloutir un bol entier de crème bien chaude, vu son air satisfait. Ou avaler une putain de souris, pauvre petit Stiles la souris - enfin, l'écureuil, mais un rongeur est un putain de rongeur, qu'il soit gris ou roux.

Bref, son air disait clairement « _Gagné. Particulier : 0 - Charpentier : 1, envie de retenter ta chance, gamin ?_ » CANONANARD !

Stiles se retint de lui tirer la langue, le fusillant plutôt du regard.

\- C'est une radio locale tenue par des étudiants. J'aime bien leurs programmations, ce ne sont que des musiques qui leur plaisent, de vieilles chansons, des récentes, des trucs qu'on ne peut trouver que sur internet. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'ils ont le droit de les passer... Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix soucieuse.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Les droits sont payés tous les mois, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de contrat en cours avec des boites de prod, on leur demande, leur envoie un chèque et on en profite pour leur faire de la pub. Les gens vont donc aller réécouter leurs chansons sur YouTube et leurs royalties grimpent pour eux et est-ce que tu as éteint la radio ?

Derek le regarda, sans aucun doute perdu par le soudain changement de conversation.

\- Euh, non.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en fixant le poste de radio, l'air soucieux.

\- Alors tu as baissé le son, ou changé de station ?

Mais Derek secoua la tête en attrapant le petit poste, vérifiant qu'il était toujours en marche. C'était le cas, bien que le silence s'éternisait. Stiles fixa la boite, le cœur battant, attendant désespérément d'entendre les premières notes d'une nouvelle musique, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien.

\- Putain de merde, espèce d'enfoiré ! Pesta-t-il soudainement sous l'œil mi-surpris, mi-amusé du charpentier.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Stiles fouilla dans ses poches, continuant de marmonner contre les mecs incompétents « _qui n'ont pourtant qu'un seul putain de boulot_ », tout en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Répond, allez répond... !

Mais rien. Jurant un peu plus, il raccrocha avant de chercher le numéro de Lydia. Il appuya presque un peu trop fort sur l'écran pour engager la conversation et le mit en haut-parleur. Il posa le téléphone sur le bord de son bureau et couru dans son salon pour attraper son ordinateur et l'allumer.

\- Allez, allez, ALLEZ !

Il y eut deux tonalités avant que l'on ne décroche.

« _\- Stiles ?_ » Retentit la voix de Lydia crépitante par la distance. « _Tu n'es pas encore couché ? Tu devrais, Chéri ! Tu es assez crevé comme ça._ »

\- Lyd's ! Cria-t-il de son salon, arrachant un rire à Derek. Tu es encore loin du studio ?

Il sursauta avant de grimacer, réalisant que c'était une très mauvaise idée de crier alors qu'il n'était pas encore sept heures du matin, malgré la situation.

« _\- Je t'entends très mal, mon chaton ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?_ »

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et rattrapa son téléphone sur le bureau avant de poser son ordinateur sur le lit pour s'accroupir devant, le téléphone en équilibre contre l'écran pour lui laisser les mains libres.

\- Petite Lydia de mon cœur, tu es encore loin de la station ? Demanda-t-il en entrant son mot de passe.

« - _Bien sûr que non, j'y suis déjà. Tu sais bien que j'arrive toujours trois quart d'heure plus tôt pour avoir un peu de calme dans le studio, trouver les dépêches qui sont tombées pendant la nuit et travailler la programmation. Pourquoi ?_ »

\- Et Jackson, il est où ?!

« _\- ... Il devrait être dans la cabine, pourquoi ?_ »

\- Parce qu'on est hors antenne !

« _\- Quoi ? Attend, tu écoutes sérieusement la radio en rentrant ?_ »

\- Lydia ! On est plus à l'antenne ! Qu'est-ce que fout Jackson, sérieux ?

Pestant et grognant contre cet incapable qui n'avait QU'UN SEUL BOULOT À FAIRE (!), il se dirigea rapidement sur YouTube pour trouver ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

« _\- Cet idiot n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête !_ » Pesta la meilleure amie de Stiles.

\- Lyd's, vas dans l'autre studio et vas voir ce qui ne va pas. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est qu'un problème de piste, parce que s'il y a un soucis en cabine, Jackson aurait dû s'en occuper et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'expliquer par téléphone !

Il y eu quelques bruits de mouvement puis la voix de Lydia retentit.

« _\- C'est bon, j'y suis..._ » Un temps « _C'est toujours en direct. Tout est raccordé, l'ordi fonctionne, la playlist tourne toujours mais il n'y a pas de son, pourtant ça n'a pas planté, je fais quoi ?!_ »

Stiles étouffa un énième juron en allant fouiller dans sa playlist YouTube, histoire de vérifier si ce n'était pas une des vidéos qui plantait.

\- Au point où on en est, passe le direct sur une piste vide, genre le lecteurs CDs, il me semble qu'il est vide. Et mets un autre truc en route sur l'ordi, pour voir.

Un temps de silence tandis que Stiles se retenait de se bouffer les ongles. Trop long, c'était trop long.

« _\- C'est fait. Et je pense que l'ordi vient de te lâcher. Il n'y plus aucun son._ »

\- J'avais bien dit que ces ordinateurs ne feraient pas long feu, avec tous les logiciels qu'on mets dessus ! Bien, euh... T'as une pile de CD sous la main ? - Elle fit un bruit affirmatif – Bien, mets n'importe quoi, que quelque chose passe. Et fait une ouverture en crescendo, qu'on ne provoque pas d'arrêts cardiaques avec une musique trop forte et qui commence d'un seul coup.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Lydia ne lâche un petit rire.

« _\- On va raqué pour Hilly et les Twenty._ »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et haleta.

\- Quoi ?! Non, attend !

« _\- Trop tard~_ » Chatonna la jeune femme. « _Ton petit secret est désormais découvert._ »

Et alors qu'elle riait de nouveau, la parodie que Stiles appréciait tant se faisait doucement entendre au téléphone ainsi que du poste de radio sur l'échafaudage. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Traîtresse. Tu aurais quand même pu trouver une chanson qui ressemble plus à ce que je passe d'habitude les nuits. Les auditeurs vont croire que tu as pris le direct plus tôt.

« _\- Ce qui est en partit le cas, mon cœur._ »

Stiles soupira, laissant l'adrénaline faire battre son cœur un peu plus fort encore quelques instants.

« _\- On a été hors antenne combien de temps ?_ »

\- ... Moins de trois minutes je dirais. Soupira Stiles. C'est un coup à tous nous faire virer.

« _\- Le problème ne vient clairement pas de nous._ »

\- ... Rappelle moi pourquoi on garde Jackson et pourquoi il n'a pas été déjà mis à la porte ?

« _\- Parce que c'est le fils du patron, mon cœur. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais laisser passer cette erreur._ » Elle prit une inspiration « _Hmhm. Studio à cabine ? Studio à cabine ? » Un temps. « Oh bah tiens, tu es là mon cher Jackson~_ »

Stiles eu un gloussement - non, c'est faux d'abord -, parce que l'éclat n'allait pas tarder.

Et il avait raison.

« _\- Ce que je fais dans le studios 31 ? Oh, je ne sais pas, réfléchit deux secondes ! ... Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? EH BIEN TU N'AVAIS QU'À ÊTRE À TON POSTE IL Y A CINQ MINUTES ! Je peux savoir où tu étais et ce que tu faisais ?! Non, attend ne dis rien. Je m'en fous. Tu n'as qu'un seul boulot Jackson : restez en cabine pour surveiller que l'on soit toujours à l'antenne, timer les directs et switcher entre les deux studios. Et même là, tu foires, et c'est encore Stiles qui rattrape tes bourdes !_ »

Le jeune homme grinça des dents.

\- Lyd's, ne me mêle pas à cette engueulade de couple, je te pris...

« _\- Stiles._ »

\- ... Oui ?

« _\- Fermes-la pour voir._ »

\- ... Ooooké.

Stiles roula des yeux et un rire soufflé se fit entendre à sa gauche. Papillonnant des yeux, le jeune homme tourna la tête pour trouver Derek'anonnard en train de le regarder, un sourcil haussé de surprise et d'amusement, le visage baigné de la lumière du soleil levant, sur un fond de Shake it off version Supernatural.

Merde. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Et merde qu'il était beau comme ça.

Grimaçant, il détourna le regard pour éteindre son ordinateur en soupirant, Lydia pestant toujours contre Jackson via l'interphone qui reliait tous les studios aux différentes cabines des étages, qui centralisaient les opérations faites sur les différentes stations de radios locales.

« _\- J'en ai plus que marre de tes excuse, Jax ! Et puis d'ailleurs c'est vrai, pourquoi tu es encore debout, toi ?_ »

Stiles mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Lydia s'adressait à lui.

\- Droit de parler, commandant ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire.

« _\- Stiles._ »

Celui-ci sentait le sourire de Lydia, mais aussi toutes les menaces sous-jacentes de ce simple mot. Discrètement, Stiles déglutit.

\- Euh, je suis rentré il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, tu sais ...

« _\- Et tu as fait quoi entre 5 et 6 heures, dis-moi ?_ »

\- ... Euh... Je suis pas sûre que la réponse va te plaire.

« _\- Stiles. Réponse. Maintenant._ »

Lydia était terrifiante. Vraiment.

\- Jackson est arrivé en retard. Soupira-t-il enfin.

« _\- ... Quand tu dis, en retard, c'est de combien a peu près ?_ »

\- ... Une petite heure ?

Le juron que poussa Lydia fut fort coloré et aurait pu faire rougir un moine. Mais pas Stiles, il y était trop habitué.

\- Lydia... Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. S'il-te-plaît, calme toi, ce n'est pas grave.

« _\- Ce n'est pas grave ? Ce n'est pas grave ?! Stiles, depuis que les ouvriers travaillent à ta fenêtre, combien de temps dors-tu ?_ »

Stiles se crispa en pensant qu'il devrait peut être retirer le haut-parleur, parce que mine de rien, il y avait toujours le canonnard à la fenêtre. Mais Lydia ne lui en laissait même pas placer une.

« _\- Sérieusement, si tu continues comme ça, tu ne vas pas tenir plus d'une dizaine de jour !_ »

\- Ly-

« _\- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. À 15h30, j'ai une pause d'une heure, le temps de passer l'interview. Je veux que tu viennes au studios pour prendre les clés de chez moi. Ma mère est en voyage en dehors de la ville jusqu'à demain matin. Alors, tu vas aller chez moi pour te reposer. Je vais demander à Danny de rester un peu plus longtemps ce soir, il fera l'émission de vingt-et-une heure à ta place, et Jackson restera jusqu'à une heure, ça lui fera les pieds ! Et toi, tu ne te pointes pas à la station avant une heure du matin ! Je te réveillerais en rentrant. Ça te va ? Quoique, même si ça ne te vas pas, c'est la même chose._ »

\- ...

« _\- Est-ce que c'est compris ?_ »

\- Oui m'dame. Bien m'dame. Répondit-il automatiquement.

« _\- Bien, je préfères ça ! À tout à l'heure. Ne soit pas en retard et surtout, reposes-toi !_ »

Et sans aucune autre forme de procès, elle lui raccrocha au nez. Stiles fixa son téléphone quelques instants en clignant des yeux, puis soupira.

\- Oui maman. Grogna-t-il.

Un rire tout en souffle le fit sursauter et Stiles fusilla Derek'anonnard des yeux.

\- C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des gens. Grimaça-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez été discrets tous les deux.

Stiles ne se retint pas cette fois-ci et lui tira la langue. Le bord des lèvres de Derek se courbèrent un instant, puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu travaillais de nuit ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi je vous l'aurais dit ? Je veux dire, vous avez à travailler, je ne vais pas vous demander de ne pas travailler juste parce qu'il me manque quelques heures de sommeil.

Parler de sommeil lui arracha un bâillement fort peu agréable. À travers ses yeux plissés et ses larmes de sommeil, Stiles vit Derek sourire gentiment, et son cœur tressauta. Il avait soudainement bien chaud, de le voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas un sourire mauvais, ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur comme Stiles avait déjà vu plusieurs fois sur les lèvres du bonhomme. Non là, c'était un sourire discret qui créait quelques plis aux coins de ses yeux, et là, Derek n'était plus canon. Il était juste beau à couper le souffle.

Et peut-être que ce n'était pas que le manque de sommeil. Depuis qu'il était rentré, Derek était taquin, mais pas aussi méchant et virulent que les fois d'avant. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un homme un peu trop brusque.

Et Stiles n'allait pas se mentir, Derek lui plaisait de plus en plus.

\- J'aurais dû le savoir, tu ressembles plus à Laura qu'à Cora.

Stiles cligna des yeux en se redressant, s'adossant à sa barrière pour être un peu plus près de Derek.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Mes sœurs. Laura est interne en médecine. Et Cora sort un peu trop.

Stiles hocha la tête, voyant parfaitement.

\- En tout cas, ne t'en fait pas pour les dix dollars que tu penses sûrement devoir à Scotty.

Le jeune homme eu le plaisir de voir le visage de Derek se tordre d'une grimace gênée avant de se renfrogner, le bout de ses oreilles rosâtres.

CE MEC ROUGISSAIT DES OREILLES !

Oh mon dieu, il était craquant.

\- Tu as entendu ça...

Stiles eu un sourire goguenard en hochant la tête.

\- Tout à fait. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Cela dit, vous aviez tous les deux raisons. Je bosses hors de l'appart de nuit, mais je travaille aussi certaines choses chez moi.

\- Deux emplois ?

\- ... On peut dire ça comme ça. Du coup, vous aviez tous les deux raisons sur mon compte, fredonna Stiles avec un sourire canaille.

Derek le regarda et eu un petit ricanement, Stiles trouvait ça sexy comme l'enfer. Le jeune homme le regarda rire doucement en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

Ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas eu un crush pour quelqu'un. Et là, il était en train de tomber durement pour le charpentier - ou pour l'ouvrier. En fait, Stiles n'était même pas exactement sûr de ce que faisait Derek sur le chantier. Mis à part se trimbaler un peu partout avec un marcel trop moulant qui montre ses abdos comme une invitation à la noyade par surplus de bave. Ou d'hormones, d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis désolé.

Stiles se secoua un instant.

\- Pardon ?

Mais Derek évita son regard.

\- Tu viens de t'excuser ?! S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Pas du tout.

Mais le bout des oreilles encore plus rouges de Derek contredisaient ses mots. Et dans la lumière colorée du soleil levant, il était magnifique. Merde, merde et re-merde.

\- Si, si, si, tu t'es carrément excusé. S'esclaffa Stiles.

Et Derek'anonnard grogna, lui arrachant un frisson. Tient. C'était nouveau ça.

\- Tu as l'air d'être un bonhomme grochon, alors même si tes réflexions me donnaient envie de te faire bouffer tes yeux bleus par le nez, je vais faire semblant de comprendre et de ne pas t'en vouloir.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

\- ... Grochon ?

Sourcil. Sexy sourcil. What the fuck ?

\- De kwa ?

Un sourire fantôme.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil. Grochon n'est pas un mot qui existe.

Stiles fit la moue.

\- Si, je suis sûr que si.

\- C'est grincheux ou grognon. Rétorqua l'ouvrier.

\- T'es un mec à mélange. Un canonnard grochon.

\- ... Un quoi ?

Stiles claqua les mâchoires.

Putain, il devait vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Le jeune homme soupira et se frotta les yeux, sentant ses joues chauffer.

\- Rien, j'ai rien dit.

\- Tu es une personne étrange, Stiles.

\- On me le dit souvent. Acquiesça Stiles en hochant précipitamment la tête. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent, veux-tu ?

Derek hocha lentement la tête et Stiles réalisa à cet instant que son visage semblait moins dur. Les peu de fois où Stiles l'avait vu, il avait toujours cet air renfrogné qui tirait ses traits, comme s'il était un môme de quatre ans et qu'on le forçait à manger des choux de Bruxelles - parce que tout le monde déteste les choux de Bruxelles -

Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était calme, voire amusé, et même s'il persistait une ridule de soucis entre ses sourcils, il avait l'air tellement... Doux.

Un nounours.

Une grosse peluche que Stiles avait envie de câliner et de passer sa main, encore et encore, dans les boucles noires de Derek. Et cette envie lui fit un peu peur quand même.

Parce qu'il y avait encore quelques heures, il voyait Derek comme un macho compulsif qui détestait tout le monde. Et là, il craquait parce qu'il avait juste l'air pas très doué avec les relations sociales. Sauf que Stiles en était le roi.

\- Bon aller, p'tit bonhomme. Je vais te laisser bosser, les autres ne devraient pas tarder, non ?

Derek hocha la tête et se redressa.

\- Essaye de dormir et écoute ta nana. Lui-dit en se mettant sur les pieds.

\- Lydia n'est pas ma nana. Grimaça Stiles en repensant à son obsession presque malsaine qu'il avait développé pour sa désormais meilleure ami quand il était au lycée.

\- Qu'importe. Écoute-la. Sourit rapidement Derek.

Stiles le regarda s'éloigner et descendre les échelles pour disparaître dans les étages inférieurs de l'échafaudage. Il se mordilla la lèvre quelques instants avant de soupirer, maugréant pour ses goûts en personnes inaccessibles.

 _Zut, zut et re-zut._

* * *

 _REPONSES AUX REVIEWS_

 _ **Marion**_ _: Heeeey ! Coucou ! Je suis contente que ce début te plait, héhéhé ;D Poutoux poutoux !_

 _ **Jlukes**_ _: MA CHIWIIIIIE ! \O/ Je suis tellement contente de te voir ici ! Que tu ai prit le temps de laisser une review ! Et je suis aussi contente que tu te souviens de ce groooooos délire sur les pauvres ouvriers à ma fenêtre xD Ouais, je sais, j'ai mit du temps à l'écrire - pour dire vrai, je l'ai pas écrit avant la semaine dernière xD Et c'était sur un de mes statuts, qu'on avait décidé que tu ramennais les pop-corn pour les mater shirthless, et que Ju, Mag, Red et Christelle devaient dormir sur le sol pour matter. Ahahaha._

 _ **paty27**_ _: Je suis vraiment contente que ce début t'ai plus, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D_

 _ **Lucie Logan**_ _: Ouais, le canonnard... Mon dieu, j'ai craqué en écrivant cette histoire x)_

 _ **Orangrsanguine**_ _: Je suis contente que ce début te plaise xD Bah oui, tu vois très bien l'appart de Stiles, parce que c'est le même que le mien, ahahaha xD Un calendrier des dieux du stade ? Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles *sifflote* POUTOUX POUTOUX !_

 _ **Mandy**_ _: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ce début te plaise :P_

 _ **Alamane-kun**_ _: Ahahahaha ! Les ravages de la fatigue... *ricanne*_

* * *

 _ _Alors, des petites explications je pense. Je travaille de temps en temps à la radio, quand la station à besoin de main d'œuvre. Contrairement à Stiles, je suis pas technicienne, ni ingé-son, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ignore comment ça fonctionne. Cela dit, je ne connais que la manière de fonctionner de France culture, de France Musique et de France inter, j'ignore si ça fonctionne partout pareil. Mais le plus souvent, il y a plusieurs étages dans une stations... Prenons par exemple France Inter, qui est à l'étage 7 et 8 de la maison de la radio – il me semble -. Il y a deux studios par étages ( le studios 702 et 703 et le studios 802 et 803 ) ainsi que les cabines.__

 _ _Que sont les cabines ?__

 _ _Eh bien, comme Lydia le rappelle à Jackson, c'est là où on centralise les directs. C'est eux qui, quand l'émission en direct se termine par exemple dans le studios 703, passe l'antenne au studios 702. Si vous avez déjà écouté la radio un jour, vous savez que la radio, c'est H24. Il y a des directs, bien sûr, mais aussi des programmations, le plus souvent, de deux heures du matin à quatre ou cinq ou six heures suivant les radios, vous pouvez être sûr que c'est une programmation. Mais il faut quand même qu'un ingé-son soit présent en cabine – ou en studios dans le cas de Stiles – pour être sûr qu'ils soient toujours en direct.__

 _ _Oui, parce que ça, c'est important à savoir. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas dans les autres pays, mais en France, s'il y a plus de 5 minutes de silence sur les radios, c'est que le pays vient de rentrer en guerre.__

 _ _Autant dire, il ne faut jamais jamais JAMAIS que le son se coupe dans une radio. C'est pour ça qu'il y a tant de monde dans les studios et en cabine.__

 _ _Alors Stiles, quand il a commencé à bosser de nuit à la radio, laissait les programmation. Sauf qu'il s'est très vite ennuyé, du coup, il a demandé s'il pouvait faire des « directs » la nuit. Autant dire, il choisit quelle chanson il veut passer cette nuit là en arrivant à la radio, et c'est lui qui passe de pistes en pistes, plutôt que de mettre un truc de quatre heures en lectures et attendre que le temps passe.__

 _ _Hm... J'espère avoir éclaircit certains points de cette histoire, si vous avez d'autre question, n'hésitez surtout pas ^^__

 _ _Je vous adore.__

 _ _xoxo, 'Win__


	3. PARTIE 3

****En fait, ça aura été tous les jours u_u Je suis quelqu'un de faible.****

 ** **BÊTA**** **:** C'est **TenshinNeko** qui a corrigé cette histoire :P

 ** **DISCLAIMER :**** C'est toujours pas moi qui possède Stiles, Derek et toute la clique. C'est triste :/

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **• **Le Yamakasi du Septième •****

 ** **\- Partie 3 -****

Il aurait bien aimé en rester là. Trouver Derek canon et sympa de temps en temps, attendrissant peut-être, et sexy en diable, sans que ça n'aille plus loin. Sauf que rien n'allait comme il le voulait, jamais. Parce qu'en une semaine, une toute petite semaine, Stiles avait développé un béguin énorme pour Derek, et ça lui collait à la peau.

Mais encore, ça aurait pu n'être que passager, ponctuel.

Sauf qu'en une semaine, il avait pris l'habitude - sans même le réaliser - de rester éveiller un peu plus longtemps en rentrant du travail pour avoir la possibilité de papoter quelques instants avec Derek. Et oui, peut-être qu'il avait remarqué que Derek arrivait tous les jours un peu plus tôt.

Et l'ouvrier avait un humour grinçant, tranchant, noir et d'après ses propres dires, Stiles était bien le seul qui appréciait ses jeux de mots acerbes.

Et devait-il parler du fait que depuis une semaine, il arrivait à dormir toutes ses heures de sommeil ? Ça jouait sur son humeur, qui était revenu au beau fixe.

Mais ce fut le troisième mercredi des travaux que Stiles craqua totalement. Il dormait tellement bien dernièrement qu'il s'était réveillé ce jour-là vers quinze heure. Il avait entre aperçut Scotty ces derniers temps, le plus souvent vers 19h, juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille et peu de temps après que Stiles ai déjeuné.

Ce mercredi donc, il ouvrit les fenêtres, en pensant proposer des boissons fraîches aux petits bonhommes qui suaient eau et sang avant de se faire couler un café.

Et c'est là qu'il entendit les voix. Faibles, provenant sûrement du cinquième étage.

\- Peter, ce n'est pas comme si le boulot était mal fait. Soupira Derek de sa voix grave - et sexy oui, toujours, ça ne changeait pas.

\- Au contraire, neveu, au contraire ! Je ne dis pas que tu ne gères pas bien le chantier, vous êtes ma meilleure équipe après tout. Mais c'est juste étrange, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Peter...

\- Derek ! Bon, écoute mon loupiot-

\- PETER !

\- -je trouve ça juste étrange que tu décides de suspendre les travaux du toit et commencer par les premiers étages. Tu ne fais jamais comme ça.

Un temps.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça. Grogna Derek, arrachant un sourire à Stiles.

Ouiiii, il écoutait aux portes. Enfin, aux fenêtres. Mais hey, Derek avait fait la même chose quand Lydia l'avait appelé.

\- Maaaaais, je n'ai riiiien fait voyons, très cher neveux~. Mais tu me caches quelque chose... Allez, crache le morceau.

\- Mais ce n'est rien. Juste...

Un énorme soupire.

\- Le mec du dernier étage bosse de nuit. Ça nous coûte rien de commencer par le bas. Qu'il puisse dormir un peu.

\- Le mec dont McCall nous parle tout le temps ?

\- Hm...

Stiles fit le poisson rouge pendant quelques secondes.

Derek avait pris sur lui pour éviter son étage et le laisser rattraper ses heures de sommeil.

Bordel. Stiles était complètement foutu.

.*.

\- Il reste combien de temps de travaux ? Demanda Lydia d'une voix concernée. Tu as l'air moins fatigué, mais tout de même... Tu dors bien au moins, hm ?

Stiles s'étira en gémissant.

Lydia était arrivé un peu - beaucoup - en avance par rapport à son temps d'antenne, pour passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami.

\- Ça peut aller. En ce moment, il sont au quatrième étage.

Le jeune homme eu un petit sourire en repensant au fait que, putain, Derek s'était arrangé pour lui permettre de dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire, mon cœur ? Questionna Lydia en s'approchant, un sourire carnassier et intéressé.

\- Rien du tout. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bafouilla Stiles en rassemblant ses affaires.

Il avait eu une poussée d'inspiration dernièrement, et trimbalait quelques feuilles au studio pour pouvoir griffonner cette idée. Et ouais, peut-être que deux de ses tout récents personnages pour ce tout petit roman ressemblaient à Scott et Derek. Mais ça, il était le seul à le savoir...

Lydia attrapa une feuille et lu quelques lignes.

\- Hm... Ça m'a l'air sympa cette idée ! Tu te remets aux histoires flashs ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ouais, ça m'a repris comme ça. Sourit le jeune homme.

\- Tu me feras lire, hein ?

Les yeux de Lydia pétillaient.

Il l'adorait, sa Lydia. C'était vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Et puis, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à mettre sur papiers toutes ses idées qui dansaient dans sa tête. C'était sa toute première lectrice, sa correctrice et sa plus grande source d'inspiration.

Et son bon gros coup de pieds au cul quand il était en pleine procrastination, ça, c'était sûr.

\- Il y a une raison pour que tu trouves une inspiration flash comme ça ? Je croyais que tu te concentrais sur tes recherches pour ta trilogie d'urban fantasy ?

\- C'est le cas, mes recherches sont en cours... Mais cette idée sauvage est arrivée, et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Alors je l'écris.

La jeune femme le regarda et sourit doucement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas rencontré quelqu'un, toi ?

\- Je hais ton sixième sens. Pesta-t-il en fourrant tout dans son sac, maugréant pour lui-même.

\- J'ai entendu ça ! Alors ? Tu as rencontré un prince charmant ?

Il enfila sa veste et récupéra la clé de sa voiture, déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme, cherchant à fuir.

\- Stiles ! Réponds-moi ! Lui cria-t-elle en passant la tête dans le couloir dans lequel il était en train de s'éloigner.

\- C'est pas le cas ! Lui répondit-il aussi fortement. Mis à part si tu crois qu'il porte un bleu de travail et un casque de chantier qui lui va beaucoup trop bien pour ma santé mentale. Pesta-t-il.

\- J'AI ENTENDU ET JE TROUVERAIS DES INFOS !

\- Merde !

.*.

\- Comment tu as su que j'adorais ces gâteaux ?! S'exclama Stiles, salivant déjà en voyant les paquets de sablés dépassant du sac en papier que Derek laissa tomber sur l'échafaudage avant de s'installer en tailleur.

Derek le regarda en jouant avec ses sourcils.

\- J'ai un très bon sixième sens.

Stiles ricana en repensant au fait que Lydia avait eu exactement la même réflexion à peine une heure plus tôt. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lydia...

Le jeune homme soupira en laissant un sourire joyeux éclairer ses traits alors qu'il sautillait jusqu'à la café qu'il venait de faire couler. Il ramena un énorme mug fumant - avec un sucre - pour Derek et un autre mug - avec du lait et deux sucres - pour lui-même.

Non. Ce n'était pas flippant de constater qu'il savait comment Derek prenait son café, non. Du tout.

\- Thank's, kid. Le remercia Derek.

\- Pffeu. Gamin toi-même. Dit Stiles en lui tirant la langue. T'as quel âge déjà ? Vingt-huit ?

Derek eu l'air surprit. Stiles se tapota le nez d'un air ravit.

\- Z'êtes pas les seuls à avoir un sixième sens, les p'tits loups.

\- Qui d'autres a un sixième sens ?

\- Hm. Ma meilleure amie. Demande pas.

Le charpentier eu un sourire amusé en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Fort bien, je ne demande rien. Mais partages avec moi au moins ta bonne humeur.

Stiles ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de son sourire. Le fait de voir Derek tous les matins, il adorait ça. Plus il le voyait, plus il appréciait ce canonard grochon - ouiiii, il allait continuer à l'appeler comme ça -. Ça ne faisait même pas encore un mois qu'il se connaissait, mais hey, il était vraiment cool. Il avait bien fait de lui donner une autre chance - malgré le fait que Derek l'ignorait.

\- Stiles ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Stiles eu un sourire désolé. Il alluma sa cigarette et lui sourit.

\- Ma dite-meilleure ami a décidé tout à l'heure que je manquais trop de sommeil. Alors elle m'a envoyé un sms-

Non ! Il n'avait pas fui les studios. Il les avait quitté... Un peu précipitamment.

\- alors voilà, je suis en vacances.

Il agita ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en gloussant.

\- J'ai des vacaaaances~ Chantonna-t-il.

Derek eu un sourire en secouant la tête.

Ouais, Stiles avait bien remarqué que l'ouvrier souriait un peu plus. Et il aimait à croire que c'était lui qui le déridait comme ça. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se mentir, ni se voiler la face, il l'avait vu ricaner de la même manière devant une question innocente d'Isaac... Mais Stiles s'accrochait !

Allez, au moins, peut-être que Derek le considérait comme quelqu'un qui méritait ses micro-sourires et son humour vaseux... Hein ?

Stiles continua de sautiller en allant dans son salon, vidant son sac sur son canapé pour en sortir son téléphone.

\- Hm...

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Derek sans vouloir en avoir l'air.

\- J'entends des voix maintenant. Enfin, des sons du coup.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et retourna auprès de Derek, écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur son bureau. Puis il s'approcha de l'échafaudage, posant sa tasse sur les plaques de fer près des jambes de Derek avant de fouiller comme une souris – ou un écureuil - oui, il était toujours un putain d'écureuil avec une queue coincée dans un grille-pain - dans le sac de papier kraft.

\- Hey glouton. Avale pas tout, j'en ai promis à Scott et Isaac.

\- 'Y z'avaient qu'à être là, d'abord.

Stiles enfourna un petit écolier* dans sa bouche.

\- Et p'chuis, avec tou'ch les cafés que j'vous ch'ai offert - il avala - franchement, deux gâteaux, c'est légèrement payé.

Un silence léger et agréable s'installa entre eux, alors que le soleil se levait.

\- Au fait.

Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles, qui touillait attentivement son café.

\- Merci. Déclara-t-il enfin en levant les yeux vers Derek, lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

Peut-être... Peut-être n'imaginait-il pas les rougeurs sur le bout des oreilles de Derek. Hm. Il aimerait bien les mordiller, tient.

\- Pour... Pour quoi, exactement ? Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'avoir fait en sorte que je puisse me reposer.

Derek cligna des yeux, et une douce couleur rose teinta ses pommettes.

\- Tu as vraiment les oreilles qui traînent partout. Grogna-t-il d'une voix grincheuse.

Un grumpy cat. Voilà, c'était ça.

C'était un grumpy cat.

Stiles avait encore plus envie de le câliner, maintenant. Ces vacances allaient lui faire du bien.

\- D'un autre côté, c'est pas très intelligent de parler juste sous ma fenêtre, mon loupiot. Ricana Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh bordel, je vais étrangler Peter !

Stiles éclata de rire en le voyant... Bouder, presque. Merde, il était adorable ! Derek le fusilla du regard, mais ses yeux brillaient.

\- Oh, allez. C'était mignon. Lâcha-t-il.

La fatigue ne lui réussissait pas. Il sentit ses joues rougirent et il replongea son nez dans le café. Merdeuuuh, il se sentait comme une collégienne, avec jupe plissée, chaussettes hautes et couettes, avec un sac à dos Hello Kitty pour compléter la panoplie. Mais hey, même un badass comme Wade kiffait Hello Kitty, alors Stiles pouvait vivre avec.

\- Hey, mignon ? Et puis quoi encore. Grogna Derek, visiblement peu content de ce qualificatif pourtant flatteur du point de vue de Stiles.

\- Oui, oui, sexy, canon, tout ce que tu veux - putain de bouche de merde.

Derek eu un rire en le voyant pester contre lui-même.

\- C'est la fatigue ! Se justifia Stiles. Tu sais, arrivé à un certain stade de la fatigue, tu deviens une pile électrique ! Bah moi, c'est mon cas. Et déjà que j'ai pas de filtre cerveau/bouche, ça devient toujours pire, et arrête de sourire comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu veux m'étouffer. Ou me bouffer.

Ou l'embrasser. Parce qu'il avait des lèvres sexy - mais, tout était sexy chez lui, ce n'est pas possible.

Pour taire ses élucubrations, il attrapa d'autres gâteaux et les enfourna dans sa bouche.

Et Derek souriait. Un vrai sourire, amusé, qui montrait ses quenottes à Stiles.

Petit connard va.

.*.

\- Quand tu ne travailles pas à la radio, tu fais quoi exactement ?

Stiles releva les yeux de sa nouvelle flash - qu'il était en train de terminer d'ailleurs - pour trouver la tête de Derek juste au-dessus de sa barrière en fer forgé. Le jeune homme eu un petit sourire en le voyant. Il lâcha son feutre - enfin, ses feutres, il ne se refaisait pas, hein - et se redressa, quittant son pouf pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Derek.

Le jeune homme s'accouda à la rambarde en posant son menton dans le creux de sa main, pour regarder l'ouvrier plier, tordre, astiquer la gouttière.

\- Hm... Pas grand-chose en fait.

Derek détourna le regard du zinc qu'il était en train d'astiquer, et leva les yeux vers Stiles. Stiles penché en avant, ils étaient presque face à face. Une première !

\- Comment ça " _Pas grand-chose_ " ? Ça fait cinq jours que tu es en vacances et du matin jusqu'au soir, tu es installé à ta table basse, le nez dans des bouquins et tu griffonnes frénétiquement. Tu dessines ?

Stiles sourit en secouant la tête doucement.

\- Naaan. Enfin si, je griffonne, de temps en temps, mais... Non. Je... J'écris, un peu. Expliqua-t-il en se sentant rougir.

Derek haussa les sourcils, une lueur surprise et intéressée dans les yeux.

\- Écrire genre, des romans ?

Rougissant un peu plus, Stiles détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas de la honte, ni de la gêne. Il n'avait pas honte de toutes ces idées qui se trimbalaient sous son crâne, qui polluaient ses rêves et qui noircissaient ses feuilles. Il n'avait pas honte de rêver un jour pouvoir peut-être partager ses histoires autrement que sur internet. Il aimait écrire, il aimait perdre la notion du temps, le nez plongé dans ses feuilles, il aimait à penser qu'il pouvait faire rêver quelques personnes avec ses propres mots. Procurer à des lecteurs soucieux, cette part d'insouciance et cette possibilité d'échappatoire que lui avait offert les romans dans lesquels il s'était perdu à la mort de sa mère.

L'écriture était plus que sa passion, c'était son exutoire, sa bouée de sauvetage, son moyen de ne pas perdre pied et de se focaliser sur quelque chose et de se contrôler.

Il n'était pas gêné de ce qu'il ressentait quand il commençait, continuait ou terminait une histoire, non.

Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était les autres. Les réflexions qu'il récoltait quand il osait en parler. « _Ah oui, je connais ça. C'est la mode en ce moment, non ?_ » , « _Moi aussi, si j'avais du temps, j'écrirais des histoires._ », « _Non mais quand je te demande ton travail, je te demande pas ton passe-temps._ » , « _T'es bien un rêveur toi, tu crois que tu pourras vraiment être publier ? T'es pas Georges R. Martin non plus._ » , « _Nan, tu publies pas des trucs, tu postes des mots sur une page internet, c'est pas être écrivain ça, je peux faire la même chose._ » , « _Ça, c'est un bon moyen de buller tranquille chez soi non ?_ » , « _Il faudra quand même que tu songes à un vrai métier._ ».

Alors il en parlait peu, même s'il voulait partager ces idées. Seule Lydia ne se moquait pas de lui. Seule Lydia ne sortait pas ces phrases absurdes, aussi agréables qu'un éléphant entrant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

\- Tu dois en avoir, du courage.

Surprit, Stiles sortit précipitamment de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

Derek haussa une épaule en retournant bosser sur la gouttière.

\- C'était pas méchant, hein. Juste, tenir une histoire et créer un éventail de personnages, avec leurs propres histoires, leurs propres personnalités, des intrigues différentes, des univers différents des fois, ça demande du travail.

Stiles cligna des yeux alors que l'ouvrier emboîtait la nouvelle gouttière juste sous sa fenêtre.

\- Tu écris quoi ?

\- Euh...

Derek releva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un léger et rapide sourire pour l'encourager. Le jeune homme prit une petite inspiration et jeta un regard à sa bibliothèque, juste à côté de son canapé, remplit de ses romans mais aussi d'autres livres de toute sorte... Tel que les livres sur le wicca, un bestiaire fantastique, un livre sur les sectes, un énorme bouquin sur les royautés européennes, les différents châteaux forts et autres palais, des livres de philosophie de l'époque des Lumières, la physique quantique pour les nuls, la Santeria, ses origines et l'histoire des rituels d'initiation, de protections et de rituels magiques, son encyclopédie de médecine légale...

\- Tout et n'importe quoi. J'écris ce qui me plaît, ce qui m'inspire... Fantaisie, fantastique, j'ai essayé un peu de policier, du trash, du néoromantisme, je...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai trop d'idées et je m'embrouille, je mélange, je fais ce que je veux... Marmonna-t-il, rougissant.

Derek eu un rire en le voyant aussi rouge. Et au contraire de ce qu'il aurait cru, Stiles ne le prit pas mal. Parce que ce n'était pas un rire méchant, ses questions étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus... Innocente. Pas de jugement. Juste une simple curiosité et une réflexion intéressante, sans pour autant être une remise en question, ni une reproche. Au contraire, c'était sûrement la phrase la plus gentille qu'on lui ai dit par rapport à son ambition. Quoique bancale. Mais c'était adorable !

\- Merci !

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Derek en relevant les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- D'habitude, les gens sont moins... Compréhensifs.

Le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade alors que le bout des oreilles de Derek rosissait. Se raclant la gorge, le charpentier passa le dos de sa main sur son front pour éponger un peu de sueur, et le regard de Stiles s'accrocha à une minuscule gouttelette qui roulait le long de sa tempe.

Pfiou.

\- Ça va ?

 _Oup's_. Grillé.

Stiles sursauta et détourna le regard en se sentant encore plus rougir. Grillé, grillé, grillé ! Bien Stiles, bien joué la discrétion, on faisait pas mieux. Ouais, Derek l'avait grillé en train de le mater.

Un peu de courage Stiles. Un peu de courage !

\- Non, non, pas du tout, tout va bien.

Il frotta sa barrière d'un air distrait pour gratter et retirer les taches de crépis qui s'y trouvait. Scott et Derek lui avaient dit le midi même qu'ils avaient terminé la façade, il fallait juste qu'ils terminent de changer les gouttières, les isolations extérieures des fenêtres, les peintures des rambardes des dîtes fenêtres et le toit.

Ils avaient bientôt terminés, et Stiles ne verrait plus jamais Scott, Isaac et Derek.

Reportant son attention sur Derek, celui-ci l'observait fixement, les yeux brillants et le coin de ses lèvres étirées un tout petit peu, créant une fossette sur son menton. Stiles se focalisa sur cette fossette. Qu'elle était trop meugnoooonne !

\- Stiles ?

\- J'suis hyperactif, faut pas faire attention à ce que je dis ou à ce que je fais, neh !

\- Tu es en train de te justifier pour m'assommer de tes paroles et d'avoir les oreilles qui traînent ?

Et les yeux aussi.

\- Oui ! Non. Exactement ! .. Peut-être ? Euuh... C'était quoi la question ?

Parce que la fossette de son menton était adorable.

Ce mec aura sa peau !

Derek secoua la tête avec amusement avant de se reconcentrer sur la gouttière. Stiles dodelina de la tête avant d'aller faire réchauffer un café. Il faisait encore chaud, mais l'après-midi déclinait doucement et Derek n'allait pas tarder à partir. Peut-être que, ouais, c'était un moyen de le garder un peu plus à son étage.

C'était carrément une excuse, en fait.

Derek le remercia d'un hochement de tête quand Stiles lui tendit un mug fumant.

\- Allez, raconte.

\- Hein ?

L'ouvrier haussa une épaule et le regarda.

\- Tes romans. Enfin, seulement si tu veux.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, surpris. C'était de la curiosité... Pas vraiment mal placée, c'était normal que Derek soit curieux, Stiles aussi serait intrigué s'il était dans sa position, mais est-ce que Stiles voulait vraiment le saouler avec ses idées ?

C'était un risque à prendre.

Il réfléchit un instant pour choisir avec minutie quels arcs, de quelles histoires il allait lui raconter. Puis il s'imagina parler à Lydia et commença à conter l'histoire qu'il avait terminé récemment, la plus réaliste, celle de ce père et de sa gamine, incapable de parler, ne supportant pas le contact humain. Jusqu'à l'arrivé de ce baby-sitter un peu barré qui allait retourner leur vie et le cœur du pauvre p'tit père.

Puis sans même le réaliser, il enchaîna sur cette histoire surnaturelle prenant lieu en Europe bien avant la découverte de l'Amérique et qui se terminait près de deux siècle plus tard, liant réincarnation et cœur brisé. Il enchaîna sur ses idées d'univers parallèles, chaque univers ayant sa propre histoire et son propre arc, tout en étant lié par un lieu, un personnage passant d'un univers à l'autre ou sur le même personnage, mais d'un autre univers. Par exemple, cette pauvre gamine qui était sûre d'écrire une histoire d'heroic fantasy jusqu'à ce que ses personnages n'arrivent chez elle pour la kidnapper et l'embarquer dans ce monde barré où il n'y avait même pas de cigarette pour venir à la rescousse de ses pauvres nerfs de féministe féministe outrée par ce monde à la Tolkien, où la femme n'était rien de plus qu'une dot, un moyen d'accéder à la caste sociale plus élevée et une machine à héritier ou main d'œuvre.

Stiles se tut soudainement, palissant.

Cette fois-ci, il était partit très loin dans ses explications, dans ses délires... Et Derek n'avait rien dit, il l'écoutait juste patiemment. Et il l'écoutait vraiment, il ne faisait pas semblant. Celui-ci s'était adossé à la rambarde, tout près de Stiles qui était accoudé et penché en avant. Le jeune homme se redressa et pesta contre lui-même, se reprochant de saouler le pauvre Derek avec ses idées, avant de retourner dans la cuisine et de déposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Tu as une sacré imagination !

Stiles rougit en entendant la voix profonde de Derek. Malmenant ses mains d'un air gêné, il retourna à la fenêtre.

\- Désolé. Je me suis un peu... Emporté.

\- Ne le soit pas.

Merde, Derek était vraiment trop mignon... L'écrivain en herbe se frotta la nuque et s'accouda de nouveau à la rambarde, toujours un peu mal à l'aise de s'être laisser emporter. Mais Derek ne semblait même pas gêné du temps qu'il avait passé à parler, même si son café était désormais froid et qu'il l'avait empêché de terminer de bosser sur la pauvre gouttière.

\- Tu es passionné, c'est impressionnant les idées que tu as pu avoir. Continua Derek.

Stiles rougit et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Mouais, j'aime à le croire.

\- Mais, juste, je me demande...

Le jeune homme grimaça en sentant les répliques acerbes arriver, alors que Derek portait son mug à ses lèvres, tirant discrètement la langue alors qu'il constatait que son café était froid.

\- Pourquoi la plupart de tes personnages sont gays ?

Le cœur de Stiles tressauta. Comment il avait pu oublier ce petit détail... ?

\- Je préfère écrire sur ce que je connais. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

\- Tu es gay alors. Déclara plus que questionna Derek.

\- Problème avec ça ?

L'ouvrier haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Encore.

Il se foutait de lui là, non ?

\- Aucun. Je voulais juste être sûr.

Derek termina son café. Stiles perdit toute son acerbité.

\- Hein ? Être sûr de quoi ?

L'ouvrier n'eut qu'un sourire énigmatique en se détachant de la rambarde, tendant le mug vers Stiles. Celui-ci l'attrapa par réflexe et sursauta quand Derek attrapa son t-shirt, le tirant doucement vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Là, le cerveau de Stiles se fit la malle fort loin.

Enfin, il revint au galop quand Derek chercha à s'écarter et il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'ouvrier pour le garder contre lui, son autre main serrant fermement la rambarde pour éviter de basculer en avant - ouais, peut-être que ses jambes étaient un peu molles.

Il sentit Derek sourire contre ses lèvres avant que le baiser ne se fasse plus franc, plus profond, et non plus une simple caresse légère.

Quand ils se détachèrent, Stiles déglutit avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant le goût de Derek sur sa peau. Celui-ci eu ce sourire mi-prédateur, mi-amusé, créant des ridules au coin de ses yeux. Yeux bleus gris qui pétillaient farouchement.

\- Ah, être sûr de ça. Souffla Stiles, papillonnant des yeux.

\- Tes œillades sont peu discrètes, mais je voulais être sûr. Dit Derek presque à voix basse, son souffle caressant les lèvres du plus jeune.

Peut-être pas si inaccessible que ça, alors.

\- Hanhan. Dit Stiles intelligemment.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, avant de presser la main de Stiles, celle qui tenait son mug vide.

\- Merci pour le café. Mais j'aurais bien aimé quelque chose de plus fort.

\- Hahan, oh, et tu finis de bosser à quelle heure ?

\- Il y a une demi-heure.

Stiles cligna des yeux avant de rire un peu. Derek haussa un sourcil tout en souriant plus franchement.

\- Je passe te chercher dans une heure ?

Le jeune homme sentit un sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres et hocha vivement la tête.

\- On va carrément faire ça, ouais.

Derek arborait l'air de celui qui avait obtenus ce qu'il voulait. Comme... Un chat qui venait d'engloutir un zozio. C'était tout à fait ça.

Un chat couvert de peinture, cela dit.

\- Bien. Je vais aller me rendre présentable alors. Déclara-t-il en récupérant sa boite à outils.

Quelqu'un l'appelait en bas de l'échafaudage. Derek lui fit un petit signe de tête et disparu gracieusement par l'échelle.

Stiles le regardât disparaître avant de se retourner dans son appart, la bouche entrouverte dans un sourire incontrôlable. Il serra les poings avant de les brandir au ciel, commençant une danse de la victoire.

\- Oooowyeeeaaaaah, j'ai un rencaaard !

\- Je t'ai entendu ! Lui parvint alors la voix de Derek, à peine à l'étage du dessous.

\- OH MY GAD !

Derek était DÉFINITIVEMENT un canonnard.

.*.

 _(*) Je suis pas assez au point niveau sucreries matinales des américains, alors ce sera des douceurs françaises, na. "_

* * *

 _REPONSES AUX REVIEWS_

 _ **Marion**_ _: Héhéhé, je suis trooop ocntente que ça te plaise :D Oui, la radio est de moins en moins écoutée, de moins en moins connue... Mais bon, c'est sympa de savoir un peu comment ça fonctionne ^^ Je lui ferais parvenir tes remerciements !_

 _Voui, tu es ponctuelle, j'adore ! \o_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Derek panda, nounours, canonnard, canard, chaton... Il en aura vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec moi xD_

 _Isaac ? Hm... Je dirais comme Stiles, 24 ans - vas savoir pouquoi j'ai rendu Scott plus jeune, j'en sais rien u_u_

 _ **Fansterek**_ _(Ch1) : :D Je suis contente que la Thérapie Panda te plaise, et je suis aussi contente que cet OS te plaise aussi :D Voilà, maintenant c'est finiiii !_

* * *

 _ _Et voilà c'est finiiii ! J'espère que ce petit craquage inspiré par mes propres travaux et par mon propre travail de nuit vous aura plus :P Moi, ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire, malgré le fait que ce ne devait pas être ma priorité...__

 _ _Pour mes lecteurs assidu, sachez que j'ai terminé la traduction – et j'en suis pas peu fière – il me manque juste à retravailler un poil certaines choses, l'envoyer en relecture PUIS en correction.__

 _ _Sachez aussi que je me suis remise aux Direwolves – ENFIN ! - mais je compte avoir un peu d'avance avant de me remettre à poster, histoire d'être ponctuelle et avec un bon rythme. Donc, ce ne sera pas encore maintenant.__

 _ _Quant aux bonus du panda, j'ai déjà (re)poster le bonus écrit par Neko, je suis ne train de travailler sur les suivants.__

 _ _Je vous adore.__

 _ _xoxo, 'Win__


End file.
